Maneater
Maneater is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Overview The Maneater is a yellow worm-like creature resembling the tentacles of an Evil Eye. They are dangerous foes that spring out from random chests to eat anyone that dares open the lid to its trap. Maneaters hide in chests found in Bitterblack Isle. When such a chest is opened, the creature will spring out, grab and try to swallow the opener. Maneaters have sharp rings of teeth that fill their mouth and are capable of consuming Pawns or the Arisen whole. In areas where Maneaters occur, only one will appear at any given time (more may occasionally be godsbaned), so all remaining chests will be safe to open once that Maneater is encountered. However, after Daimon has been fought, it is possible for more than one Maneater to spawn on any given area. Stats Attacks Tactics Offensive * Maneaters are resistant to all of the Five Archmagicks except Dark and pure Magick which they are weak to, and are especially resistant to Holy. * They are also quite resistant to blunt attacks. * Additionally attacks with high Stagger power are useful. * Head is a weak spot. * The Maneater will disappear after a time if not defeated; thus stronger skills are recommended when fighting such a beast. Defensive A wide variety of persistent of delayed action spells can be used to protect the opener when examining chests - most useful when without pawns : *Magick Agent may be cast before opening a chest, though it may not be powerful enough to deter the Maneater. *Sorcerers may cast a long lasting High Maelstrom, High Miasma, or High Necromancy before opening the chest. **Jewel of Summoning can be used by all vocations for protection. *The ice platform of Frigor cast over a chest prevents the Maneater's grab ambush *Magick Archer's skill Immolation is useful protection if grabbed. *Assassins may use Powder Blast to lay a long enough trail for the explosion to happen just when the chest is opened. *Even Downpour Volley may be fired afore opening the chest - though Reset may be needed to open the chest in time before the arrows land. *Standing well back and instructing a pawn (use the Go command) to open the chest is a useful self-preservation tactic. ** If a Pawn is hesitant to open the chest, save by it and then load. *Placing a Barrel atop the chest seems to prevent a Maneater ambush. * The Egression augment makes it much easier to escape the Maneater's holds. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge .]] For full information, refer to the Bestiary page. Enemy specific : *Weak to Dark *Witness and be hit by its spit attack *Witness it casting Exequy *Witness it swallowing a character (the character may not need to die) *Damage it with an explosive attack (may not be needed, can be done with Sunflare, Fracture Dart or Blast Arrows) In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 45 Maneaters either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter :"The chest--it's...!" ''(no bestiary knowledge) :"Watch for those tentacles!"'' :"Its spittle acts to petrify flesh!" :"Take care you don't become its meal!" :"Be wary! There are beasts that dwell within such chests." :"Beware its spell of death!" Notes *The godsbaning exploit can be used on chests that might contain a Maneater, just as with normal chests. Trivia *In the role-playing game "Dungeons and Dragons", a Mimic is a creature that disguises itself as chest, rather than hiding within it. *The Maneater's visual pattern resembles that of a Blue-ringed octopus. *It is not known if a Maneater relates to some large trans-dimensional beast in the same way that an Evil Eye tentacle is a manifestation of the appendages of an Evil Eye. Gallery File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 4-0.jpg|Hexagon shaped loot drop. External Links * Official website (archived) Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Magick Users